meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 003a
Kestrel peeks in at Wynn, but doesn't step into her room. 9:08:48 PM Wynn (visor up): Yes? 9:08:55 PM Kestrel: Something is bothering you. 9:09:27 PM Wynn (visor up): And you are observant. 9:09:45 PM Kestrel: Not usually. 9:09:47 PM Wynn (visor up): I don't like being wrong, and decided I needed to get back to my faith more. 9:09:58 PM Wynn (visor up): I'm writing a new copy of Common Sense for myself. 9:10:19 PM Kestrel: This will make you happier. 9:10:37 PM Wynn (visor up): Perhaps. At least it will help me not question myself as much. 9:10:58 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 9:11:53 PM Kestrel: If you require assistance I may not be the optimal choice, but would make an effort regardless. 9:12:15 PM Wynn (visor up): I... appreciate that. 9:13:00 PM Wynn (visor up): I suppose this is as good a time as any since we are alone. I am curious as to how your aura has the taint of evil, though you are clearly not above assisting a paladin. 9:13:31 PM Kestrel: Negative energy. 9:14:08 PM Wynn (visor up): Is it not the same thing? 9:14:14 PM Kestrel: ... no. 9:14:46 PM Wynn (visor up): You don't speak much. 9:14:58 PM Kestrel: I'm not good at it. 9:15:47 PM Kestrel: ... I don't like people to see me. 9:16:09 PM Wynn (visor up): I've noticed. You seem to have an obsession with ceilings. 9:16:18 PM Kestrel: Safer. 9:16:28 PM Wynn (visor up): Not if you fell. 9:16:33 PM Kestrel: I don't. 9:17:01 PM Wynn (visor up): Yes, well... you must be far more nimble than I am. Even without the armor. 9:17:22 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shakes her head. "Just practice." 9:17:32 PM Wynn (visor up): You are also avoiding the question. 9:17:52 PM Wynn (visor up): Though I understand not wanting to be pressed in the manner. 9:18:32 PM Kestrel: Kestrel tilts her head. "Which question?" 9:18:58 PM Wynn (visor up): I just wonder about my own ability to protect others when I am traveling with someone who causes my "god-given sight" to glow 9:19:19 PM Kestrel: I have no assignment. 9:20:05 PM Wynn (visor up): Assignment? 9:20:28 PM Kestrel: To assassinate a person. I have no assignment currently. 9:20:36 PM Wynn (visor up): An assassin? 9:21:10 PM Wynn (visor up): Interesting. 9:21:13 PM Kestrel: Academy graduate. 9:21:25 PM Wynn (visor up): Does this mean that when you do have an assignment, your aura is stronger? 9:21:37 PM Kestrel: ... unlikely. 9:21:55 PM Wynn (visor up): Are these contracts lawful? 9:22:10 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 9:22:59 PM Wynn (visor up): Well, I've already made a fool of myself enough for one day. I'll not judge you... now, at least. 9:23:27 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. "The others are talking." 9:23:39 PM Wynn (visor up): With that said, I do feel the need to pray. If anything important happens, would you let me know? 9:23:44 PM *** Kestrel added Larry, Cleric (Adam) *** 9:24:05 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. And then nods at Larry. 9:24:38 PM Wynn (visor up): Greetings, Cleric. 9:24:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Greetings, friend Wynn. Are you alright? 9:25:23 PM Wynn (visor up): Yes. I just need a moment to reflect and pray about what has occurred. 9:25:54 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well. 9:25:57 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods politely to Larry and then departs! 9:27:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I will leave you to your reflection, then. You are a valuable ally, however, and I am happy to have met a paladin of such honor, regardless of the conditions we may find ourselves in. 11:30:24 PM Wynn (visor up): Thank you, Larry. And it is an honor to travel with you as well 9:27:56 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) departs.